realmofzethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabuto Astoroth Fujakaze
Kabuto Fujakaze is the captain of the 14th squad in the Gotei 13. His vice captain is Kenshin Irin, his wife is Rukia Kuchiki and he is the keeper of the Hearth of Zethis. 'Appearance' Kabuto mostly wears his 14th captains robe. The Left side of his Shinigami outfit is bare and reveals his chest. Kabuto has the Appearance of a young man with red hair and gold eyes. Kabuto has three weapons and only wears two at a time. He places Keiko on his right side and places Bakusaiga or Tobiume on his back. He loves to wear his large japanese clogs all along his house and in the castle. He prefers to walk instead of orbing because his footsteps echo throughout the castle. Personality Kabuto is a very lazy man and is often found sleeping when he is suppose to be else where. When he is in the inventing "mood" he is often crazy and tries to get organ samples from anyone near him, althouh he is mostly gentle and warm that augments his appearance. He rarely shows signs of distress and anger during battle. He only acts normal around friends and family. He is gentle by nature and cares for those in battle if he has had history with them. But he hates humans. He wishes all of them dead if they ever enter the doors of Zethis. '' History Kabuto was born in the Fudal era to Inuyasha and Kagome Higorashi. At that time the titan, Astoroth, had taken his blood and the blood of the goddess Artemis to create the boy of a forgotten prophecy. When Kabuto was just five, he set out on a trip with his elder brother. Upon this trip Kabuto was cornered by a demon and killed. Kabuto was reborn into a soul reaper and found by his soon to be brother in law, Byakuya Kuchiki. Not long after graduating the Soul Academy, Kabuto became a member of squad 12 under Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was responsible for the develpment of Nemu Kurotsuchi. Shortly after this he became the vice captain of squad 12 and found his zanpakuto, Keiko. During his soul society arc, he fell in love with Rukia Kuchiki and soon she came along too. When learning of different worlds, Kabuto traveled to his home land and recovered his memories of his living life. Soon after this the Stone Arc began. But during Rukia's exicution he fought against the captains and other squad members, only to be foiled by Aizen Souske. After the rebellion of Aizen was finished Kabuto quick the 12th squad under differences betweeen him and Captain Mayuri. Captain Kuchiki later offered him 3rd of squad 6, which he took. Stone Arc When Kabuto was studying in the Central 46, a group of people appeared before him and Rukia. They claimed to an orignization created by his father called the snake clan. They attacked Kabuto and he managed to flee into another world using the necklace his mother had given him. From then on he ran into his future mentors and freinds that would lead him to find his sister, the other eight, and his true power. While searching for a way to enter the sealed off Zethis, Kabuto gained the sword of fire named Bakusaiga. He also gained the sword of games, Tobiume. When he and his sister, Sakura, found the key to Zethis they entered it with the army known as the Hearth. Kabuto entered the realm of magic with his army and tackled the army of the snake clan so that Astoroth couldnt take the stone. Kabuto faced his father and defeated him with his Bankai. Reincarnation Kabuto is the reincarnation of Aura. Aura was the one to forge and use Bakusaiga and give it to her daughter to later give to her decendant. Aura was also the keeper of the hearth and the leader of the army known as Hearth. Aura was the one who sealed her husband, Astoroth, and his two sisters Illyria and Haneame before he death. Before dieing she was tricked into believing that the Eight members had fallen evil. So she took the stone of power and placed it in the castle and placed a powerful barrier over the stones of castle Zethis. She said that the blood of the moon and fang shall awaken the stone and release the barrier over the castle. Aura is seen in the stone arc taking over kabuto's body to fight an army of the snake clan. She is also seen during the Turn Back The Clock arc and the end of the First Arc. Weapons Zanpakutō Keiko (Element Love) Kabuto's first choice weapon and most beloved. Keiko is the sword of the four elements and is very tempremantal. Kabuto offten quotes "He's just the opposite of me. Keiko is mean and cares for none." Keiko takes the form of a regular kantana with a red and black wrap with a star guard. Its Shikai command is "Raise your heads!" thus activating its green like state.Its first attack is a large green wave made of the four elements. Kabuto can modify this wave to any size or length. It's second command is "Shred" Keiko glows green and fires millions of green needles made of fire and air. The third attack is "Shed" Keiko's blade sheds away and turns into 1000 green scales that are used for defence. Keiko can also use a fourth and fifth attack that involve one another. They are known as "Shibari" Which fires a green net and tangles the target. The last one is known as "Hiasobi" Green bombs appear all over the Shibari net and explode all at once and create a mighty force of fire. While in human form Keiko is very quiet and always keeps his hood down over his eyes. He wears a long black cloak and long red boots that go to his ankles. His skin is pale and his hair is black. He is seen during the Stone Arc and the First Arc along with the Rabid Weapons arc. Bankai: Keiko Tectonic Keiko glows bright green and from its spiritual pressure emerges a large green dragon that stands behind me. Its scales are unbrakeable and in the shape of diamonds. My dragon can fire my green wave and needles from its mouth. It can also shed its scale, similar to my third shikai ability. the dragon can also spit out a thick acid sludge. Senkai (massacre scene) My dragon vanishes into green scales and swirls around me. The scales form back onto my blade. The blade glows and exstends into four large dragons made of the four large elements. My sheath grows 2times its size and that where the dragons exstend out of. Shukei (Final scene) Shihori Yori My dragons glow white and surround me with all of the magic and energy i have left. The white energy takes the form of large white samurai armor, my sword also grows and becomes white. '''Bakusaiga' Bakusaiga or in English, Explosive Crushing Fang! The all mighty weapon of fire! Its flames cannot be extinguished! The first form is a large scythe that can summon an endless fire. It can also suck fire and any type of heat into its blade. The special ability of Bakusaiga is that it absorbs any weapon and makes it ten times stronger. The second form, my favorite one, is a sword. The hilt is a dark green, the guard is pure black, and the upper part of the blade has tiny flames carved into it. Bakusaiga's power and ability is a powerful energy wave capable of annihilating thousands of demons with one strike. The relentless nature of the energy wave results in a widespread chain of destruction that reduces anything caught in its wake to crumbling remains, to where the destructive effect persists and transfer to anything that remains, destroying them in return. The third form is two large black scythes connected by a long chain. I have two ways of activating this form. I can either say "Devour!" which is the quickest way, or i can say a long incantation. My left scythe, Reikon, has the ability to turn anything into a blue fire, even air. I can morph this fire into any shape that i please. My right scythe,Takai, can send out large waves of black fire. if you are even scratched by this fire your soul will be sucked out in a matter of seconds. Its fourth stage is called" Valkyria!"It is also activated by this word. In this final form Bakusaiga changes my form. I turn into a dark shadow and my scythes turn into shadow claws that are clasped onto my wrist. While in this form i cannot be cut because i am a shadow! My only attack in this form is known at Phoenix twister. My most powerful attack. Its a combination of all Bakusaiga's attacks in one giant black twister. Bakusaiga's human form: When i first met her i thought that she was captain Unohana. She looked and acted just like her. Bakusaiga wears a copy of my captains robe with a green dragon swirling up the right sleeve. I thought that she was was HE for years, but she corrected me with an evil smile. Bakusaiga acts quietly and looks very kind. She carries the scythe version of her on he back and is able to preform Kido from living with Keiko and Tobiume in my mind for so long. She often criticizes me and takes command when ever she comes out of her weapon form. Tobiume Attacks. Meido Zongetsu-means hell portal fang. It's the most powerful attack and is compared to tag. If you're hit then you're out. It takes the form of a giant void that looks like its leading into space, it also has the sucking power of a small blackhole. Bushōgoma-means spinning top. I rotate with both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent, the wind blades join together forming a spinning circle of wind that upon contact with a target envelops the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous but can disorient an opponent trapped within it Takaoni-Means mountain demon. Who is ever higher wins the game. Kageoni-Demon shadow-The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses." It allows me to use shadows how i want. Irooni-Colorful Demon. This is a color-based game where you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword and you cannot cut anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. The opposite is true, by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to your person as well as your enemy's. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minimal or minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he is struck by the enemy in return. Tsuukaoni: Passing Demon-Compared to the game of Ultimate Frisbee. I can absorb an attack into one sword and fire it out the other. Or i can absorb it and make it come out of a companions weapon. Buraindooni: Blind demon-compared to blinds man bluff. My targets and I are turned blind. If you manage to attack your target then you gain your sight back, and the others dont. Ranpufusenoni: Light tag demon-compared to flashlight tag. My blades fire a bright spotlight. If i catch you in the spot light then you are forced to tell the truth as long as you are in the light. This is my weakest attack. Plus as long as this attack is active i too must tell the truth. Human form Tobiume takes the form of two young, identical twin boys with large, light green-colored eyes, and short silver hair that is pulled back into ponytails. They wear identical light blue robes over kimonos, and triangular-shaped hats. Personality In their first appearance, both boys are seen laughing and playing, reflecting their child-like appearance. They seem to frequently join hands, reminiscent of how they appear in their released Zanpakuto form, in which they are two giant scimitars that are always together. ''Inventions'' and skills Thought Inhibitor Drug Kabuto concocts a special drug which can stop thought processes from occurring within the brain. Stored in a purple vial, it can be injected into an individual via his Zanpakutō. This drug restricts the individual's control over all motor functions, as is the case when Allister is rendered unable to evade a simple attack from Kabuto. It also can cause the individual's emotions to go out of control. This drug causes the affected individual's eyes to glow with a purple tint. Superhuman Drug: Kabuto has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. The drug is kept in a bottle by him, but also inside his friends and family members bodies, which is blue in appearance. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. He even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use. It also has the ability to slow down the flow of magic in the body and cause it to "solidify" making the target powerless. Master Strategist: Kabuto has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Master Scientist/Inventor: As the formoer vice captain of the Shinigami Research Institute, Kabuto is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Kabuto is the mad scientist archetype embodied,He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for enemies or the value of Human life. Kido Expert According to Rukia Fujakaze, Kabuto is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Soul Society.He is capable of releasing a destructive form of Kido silently from the palm of his hands, blasting holes through walls. Great Spiritual Pressure: As the Captain of the 14th Division, Kabuto boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves. Gigai Specialization: However, one major invention is present, which is Mayuri's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his Gigai and Modified Sould research. The fact that Nemu can survive toxic poisons, a pierced lung, and having all of her nutrients robbed from her, is a testament to Kabuto's and Mayuri's own skill in Gigai creation and modification. Inner world Kabuto's inner world is a small island in the middle of an ocean. The islands appearance can change and grow. The sea around it also turns into one of the four elements randomly. Upon this island is where his three blades human spirits live. Also, the sun is always in a solar and lunar eclipse. Trivia * Kabuto's sword in the only one that has all four elements. *Kabuto is very lazy, yet he tries to be present at all Zethis meetings. *Kabuto's favorite Bakusaiga form is the second sword form. *Although Kabuto is strong, He often finds his face getting kicked by Rukia. *Kabuto has a secret spot on his roof where he sleeps during the day. *Kabuto's nickname is the "Pervy flame" Among most people. ''Cheat Sheet ''